I Never Noticed Until Now
by TheThoughtsofKarasu
Summary: The Teen Titans just saved the world after it was taken over by Trigon. During that time when he thought he had lost her forever, Beast Boy realizes that he may have taken Raven for granted. He decides to tell her about his feelings, but when Slade reappears, will he get the chance to? Mostly BBrae, but there is a good amount of Robstar too! Please see bio.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Hello! So this is my first fanfic that I'm posting and I'm hoping it won't turn into a cliché mess! I've read sooooo many fanfictions that I was inspired to write one. Lots of the things in here are inspired by tons of other stories I've read. I like the idea of writing a story that takes place after or during events that actually happened on the show. This story takes place after "The End" episodes. Anyways, here you go!

Chapter 1:

Beast Boy tossed in his bed. He couldn't sleep. It was odd because normally he would have slept peacefully. They had just defeated Trigon. His mind should have been at ease with the thought of just defeating one of the nastiest villains ever. But he just couldn't sleep. For some reason his mind only replayed the worst moments of their time fighting Trigon. Like when Raven was first taken by her father. When he saw the world destroyed. When he saw Trigon and thought to himself "This is it. We're not going to survive. We're going to die today." When he realized that he never officially got to say goodbye to Raven when she agreed to go with her father. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like without Raven. There would be no one to make fun of him. Well, yeah there would, but there would be no one who could mock him the way Raven did. No one who would slap him when he said stupid stuff. He would miss her if she was gone.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get these thoughts out of his head. He sat up and looked at the clock. 5:48 A.M. Great. He had slept just fine until he suddenly woke up at 3:57. He figured he would fall asleep again eventually, and just let his thoughts wander. That eventually led to him thinking about the horrible events that occurred that day. Now sitting up, he figured he might as well start the day. He got out of bed and stretched, then thought about what he could do at 5 AM. He lazily walked over to his dresser and put on a fresh uniform. He slept in his uniform anyway, but every morning he still changed into a new one. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was already coming up. Looking at the clock again, which now said 6 AM, he decided he should go eat breakfast.

Beast Boy walked into the common room and went to the fridge. He was too lazy to cook any tofu right now, so he just grabbed the orange juice and poured himself a glass. He gulped it down in several minutes. As he put the glass in the sink, he thought of what he should do. He walked over to the TV and decided some single player video games would be good practice for later. Most likely he and Cyborg would be arguing about who was better at the game later that day.

As he turned the game on he was startled by the loud noise that came from the TV.

"Gah! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Now fully awake, he frantically looked for the mute button. He found it later than he had hoped he would, but was able to shut the volume off before he woke up everyone in the Tower.

"Phew," he exhaled a sigh of relief.

He began playing the game, single player. After several rounds, he stretched and looked at the clock. Suddenly it was 10 AM.

"Wow time flies" Beast Boy said to himself.

Soon the doors to the common room opened and in walked Robin, rubbing his eyes. He noticed Beast Boy already there, turning off the TV.

"Morning Beast Boy" he said tiredly. He was still half asleep, so he didn't even notice that Beast Boy was up before him.

"Morning."

Robin soon exited the room with a bowl of cereal. The doors closed then opened again and in walked Cyborg and Starfire.

"Good morning Beast Boy!" Starfire said happily.

"Morning BB." said Cyborg.

"Hey guys." Beast Boy said as he sat back down on the couch, stretching his arms out and leaning back.

"Beast Boy, have you seen Raven?" Starfire questioned.

"Not today. Why?"

"Because earlier I went to the roof but she was not there! She's normally meditating in the early morning."

"I don't know, Star."

"Why don't you check her room?" Cyborg said as he took out a pan and some bacon from the fridge.

"Ok. I shall see." and with that Starfire flew out of the room.

Raven tossed in her bed. She couldn't sleep. It was odd because normally she would have slept peacefully. They had just defeated Trigon. Her mind should have been at ease with the thought of just defeating one of the nastiest villains ever. But she just couldn't sleep. For some reason her mind only replayed the worst moments of their time fighting Trigon. Like when she was first taken by her father. When she saw the world destroyed. When she realized that she never officially got to say goodbye to her friends when she agreed to go with her father. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like without her friends. There would be no one who understood her the way Robin did. No one to tease her the way Cyborg did. No one to smile at her the way Starfire did when she agreed to do "the hanging out". No one to annoy her yet still make her laugh on the inside the way Beast Boy did. She would miss them if they were gone.

She had slept just fine until she was woken up by a sudden noise from the common room. She was too lazy to go check it out. If it was anything major the alarm would go off, plus another Titan could have heard it and be scoping it out now. She tried to focus on sleep, which eventually worked for she fell asleep again and didn't wake up for a few more hours.

She was woken again by the sound of knocking on her door. She got out of bed and grabbed her cloak. She opened the door and found Starfire looking slightly concerned.

"Hi Starfire. Something wrong?"

The girl's face brightened and she smiled once she saw that her friend was well.

"Hello Raven! And how are you feeling on this glorious morning?"

On a normal day Raven would've been annoyed at this seemingly pointless visit. But she remembered what had happened the day before. She almost lost her friends. They almost lost her. Why should she be annoyed at her friend who was merely checking up on her? She decided to let it slide, this time.

"Good. How about you?"

"Oh I am feeling most glorious this morning!" she squealed.

"Good. Is there a reason why you're knocking on my door so early in the morning?"

Starfire tilted her head with a confused look on her face.

"Early? But, it is ten o'clock!"

"What?!"

Raven ran over to her alarm clock next to her bed. 10:04 AM.

"Wow time flies" Raven said to herself. She walked back to Starfire who was still standing in her doorway.

"I came to see that you were ok. I didn't see you meditating this morning so I was concerned that there was something wrong."

"Well nothing is wrong. Come on let's get some breakfast."

The two girls flew back to the common room. Raven expected to find Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing over which was better; meat or tofu. But to her surprise, she walked into a completely quiet common room.

"Morning Raven" Cyborg said while flipping some pancakes on a pan.

"Morning Raven" Beast Boy said, still lying lazily on the couch.

She gave them both a questioning look.

"Morning?" She sat down on the couch next to Beast Boy, staring at him with a confused look until she finally spoke up.

"What? You guys aren't fighting over whether tofu or meat is better? And you called me Raven. Is Rae old now?"

"I don't know. I'm just really tired. We had a kinda busy day yesterday." He chuckled lightly. Raven rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm just glad it's over with."

"You can say that again" Cyborg spoke up. He also looked exhausted, his eyes drooping a little. Robin walked back into the common room, looking like a zombie with a cape and mask. He put his empty bowl in the sink, then joined Raven and Beast Boy on the couch.

"Dude you look horrible!" Beast Boy said.

"Gee thanks Beast Boy." said the exhausted teenage boy.

"Sorry. You know what I mean. You look like you're about to collapse from exhaustion."

"I think I might"

"I second that" Cyborg said plopping down next to Robin on the couch.

"My friends, I am confused, why do you all look so distraught?" Starfire said, with concern filling her normally cheery voice.

"Don't worry Star we're fine. It's just that battling a demon who took over the world doesn't leave you with much energy" said a sarcastic Beast Boy.

They were all practically asleep, except for Starfire, who somehow got a good night's sleep. She shrugged her shoulders and began leaving the common room.

"If you need me I shall be in my room. May I suggest you all reside in your own sleeping quarters as well?" But it was too late, because when she turned to look back at them, they were all sound asleep. Starfire sighed, thinking it would be a quiet day, and went to her room.

So this chapter kinda didn't go anywhere with the plot. But don't worry, things are gonna pick up next chapter. This chapter sorta just gives you an idea of what just happened and stuff. Anyways thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhhh! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! It seriously made my day! Here's chapter 2, I'm hoping it's a little more entertaining for you guys. Thanks and please review if you can!

Chapter 2:

Red X stood at the top of the building, holding several bags of money.

"Too easy" he said to himself.

"That is until now," and with that a birdarang was thrown, hitting a surprised Red X in the face, making him drop all the money bags.

"Well hello there Robin. Didn't expect to see your team for a while. With your whole, ending the world thing still spreading around"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, we were also the ones who saved the world. Which means there's still a perfectly good jail for you" Robin said sharply.

He started running toward the villain, and threw a disk at his feet, which exploded in his face. When the smoke cleared and Red X was able to see again, he didn't have time to react to the attack of starbolts that hit him. Falling backwards, he was caught by Cyborg, who held him up by the cape. Red X swung his legs, causing him to flip over to the other side of Cyborg's arm, making him release his hold on the cape. Red X grabbed the money bags and started running, when a black wall appeared in front of him. He turned around, only to run right into a Beast Boy who didn't have time to change into an animal. Beast Boy was quick to react however, grabbing the villain and turning into a bear so he couldn't escape. While Red X was struggling, Starfire took the bags of money from his hands.

"Looks like we win this round, X" said Robin with a smirk.

They started walking to the jail, with Beast Boy, still in bear form, slinging Red X over his shoulder. Red X took this opportunity to take out a small devise of some sort and gently put it on Beast Boy's head. He then lifted both his legs and kicked Beast Boy in the gut, making him drop Red X. Back in his human form, he yelled to the other Titans, "guys, get him!" and pointed to Red X, who was making a run for it. Raven ran to make sure Beast Boy was ok, while Starfire took Cyborg by the arms and flew off in the direction of X. Robin started jumping from building to building, also trying to catch up.

"You ok?" Raven asked Beast Boy, who was still clutching his stomach.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks. Come on, let's get X."

Beast Boy turned into a bird and Raven followed him, both of them trying to get to the others to help take down the criminal. By the time they caught up to the others, Robin was panting from running so fast and Starfire and Cyborg were looking around, clearly confused.

"Where is he?" Beast Boy asked his friends.

"I don't know. He ran behind the chimney and now we can't find him. My sensors aren't picking up anything here except us."

Robin punched his palm with his fist.

"How could he get away again!"

"Robin it's ok. Calm down" Raven said, sounding both sincere and annoyed.

"Yeah man don't worry, we'll get him someday" Beast Boy said, trying to comfort his friend.

They all went back to the Tower in silence, clearly confused and disappointed at their defeat. Red X wasn't easy. He was one of their toughest villains. Sure they put up a good fight with him, but he always managed to escape. Right now the thing the Titans wanted most, was to finally have him in jail. They couldn't stand the thought of a dangerous villain loose in the city.

When they got to the Tower, they all decided to go to sleep for the night. Robin said they would resume training sessions the next morning, so they all needed to rest.

Beast Boy turned to his side. He was fast asleep, and couldn't feel the small movements on his head. The small devise that Red X had placed hours ago started to move slightly, crawling to the back of his neck, where it stuck to his skin. It was too small for the naked eye to see, making it completely unnoticeable.

Red X walked into the little spotlit area of the room.

"Very well done X. I couldn't have done it better myself." said Slade, who was hidden in the shadows.

"What's your plan?" X said, crossing his arms.

"Patience dear boy, patience. You'll see the plan once it happens."

"When will that be?"

"Once our green little friend wakes up." Slade said. Suddenly a giant TV screen lit up and showed all sorts of things, such as heartbeat, brain activity, etc. At the top of the screen the name "Beast Boy" suddenly appeared.

So I'm hoping that this wasn't a disappointment! Please review if possible! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I just want to thank you guys for your follows, favs, and reviews! They really mean so much to me! I wasn't sure this story would turn out well but you guys give me so much more confidence. This was originally two chapters but the third one seemed too short so I combined them. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3:

Beast Boy woke up that morning feeling different. It wasn't good or bad, just different. He went into the common room, greeted by the smell of bacon cooking, and he rolled his eyes. He saw Starfire and Robin already eating eggs and toast. He saw Raven in front of the window, meditating. The battle with Trigon was only two days ago, so he figured it was still too early for things to go _completely_ back to normal. It probably drained all the energy out of Raven. He decided to just leave her alone instead of bothering her. He learned the hard way to not bother Raven when she's meditating. And she looked so peaceful, he actually didn't want to bother her. The way she just floated there, as if the things around her weren't there. He actually felt more relaxed watching her looking so relaxed.

He grabbed a cereal box and bowl from the cabinets, again, too lazy to cook any tofu. Robin was talking about what things they needed to work on during training, keeping his voice down so he didn't disturb Raven. Cyborg also understood that she needed to concentrate, also remembering the events from a few days ago, and figured he shouldn't sarcastically ask Beast Boy if he wanted any bacon.

Raven had finished meditating and walked over to the rest of her friends. She picked up her mug of tea that she prepared earlier and took a few sips.

"Okay guys, so since things are pretty much back to normal, training will resume today," the other Titans nodded as Robin continued his orders,

"I have a few ideas on what we need to work on. Raven and Starfire, you two should probably work on target practice. Starfire is faster at shooting the starbolts, but Raven has better aim. Help each other out as much as you can on that. Cyborg, I want you to help Beast Boy with weightlifting. Beast Boy it occurred to me that even though you can turn into stronger animals, it wouldn't hurt to strengthen your human form. Then when you're done with that, both of you come to me for combat practice. Both of you need more practice at fighting without weapons or powers. Everyone meet in the training room as soon as you can."

About an hour later, the training room was filled with the five Titans. Starfire and Raven were both hitting practice targets as fast as they could, with as much accuracy as they could, both giving the other suggestions on how to improve. Cyborg was watching as Beast Boy lifted a heavy weight, making sure it wasn't too heavy but still not too easy. Robin was at a TV screen in the corner, watching previous battles that had been on the news. He was taking notes on each Titan, jotting down their strengths and weaknesses.

Beast Boy lifted the heavy weight up. He may have been skinny, but he was actually pretty strong. He lifted the weight above his head, trying to keep it up as long as he could. Cyborg was looking at his arm, keeping time. The Titans didn't only keep track of much weight they could carry, but for how long. When he finally couldn't hold the weight any longer, Beast Boy slowly put it back down, rubbing his sore arms after.

Back in his hiding place, Slade was staring at the screen. Heart beat and brain activity both picked up, and he hit a button on the keyboard that raised the volume. On the other side of the screen, another set of charts showed up, displaying someone else's heart beat, brain activity, etc. A chart was loading until the name "Robin" appeared above the second set of stats. He had thought of everything. He didn't plan which Titan he would plant the chip on, he actually made sure that it wouldn't matter. He had hired Red X to have the Titans attack him, and purposely lose to them. X had to find a way to get the chip on one of them. He purposely allowed the Titans to capture him, so he could put the chip on whoever had a hold of him on their way to jail. Once the chip was planted, he escaped.

While building the chip, Slade made sure it was small enough so no one would see it. He also made sure that he would be able to hear everything that was happening. His sensors also picked up who was around the person wearing it, based on heart beat, brain activity, even DNA. But most importantly, he made sure that the chip would tap into the part of the brain that controlled movement, giving Slade complete control over the person's movement. He would be able to control their actions and powers without a problem. He used a similar method with Terra, taking over her control of her powers, so this time he knew what to improve on.

"Just tap into his brain and have him attack them already" Red X said, also looking at the screen.

"It's not quite that simple, X. I can't control what he says or thinks so we have to pick the right moment." Slade answered.

"Why didn't you think of that when you were making the chip?" X said.

"It's more fun this way. Have him unable to control his actions, leaving him and the rest of his team to wonder what's going on. Besides, once they find out, they'll suspect me."

"And that's a good thing?"

"I can't let Beast Boy take all the credit for what he's about to do" Slade said evilly. Everything was in place. Now all he had to do was listen and wait for the right moment.

Robin and Beast Boy both stepped onto the mat. Cyborg was watching, holding up a small camera. They decided to film the match so they could watch it later to see what needed work. Yes, Robin was now paranoid about them improving on everything they could. Raven and Starfire were now outside, practicing on moving metal targets.

"Okay. We're going to film this to see what we need to work on. No powers or weapons allowed. Ready, go!"

Beast Boy and Robin both took fighting stances.

Slade prepared his remote control.

Robin ran towards Beast Boy, jumping and kicking him in the stomach. Beast Boy stumbled back a bit, but recovered quickly. He started running toward Robin, preparing to punch him. Instead, Slade took control and had Beast Boy tackle him. Beast Boy was now sitting on Robin and was punching him repeatedly in the face. Robin tried to get up, but couldn't. After at least a minute of punching, Robin became unconscious.

"Dude! You were supposed to pin him down not give him a concussion!" Cyborg yelled as he ran to Robin's side, quickly scanning to see what the damage was.

"But Cyborg, I wasn't trying to hurt him that bad! I didn't do _any _of that! I started running toward him to hit him in the stomach, but then I tackled him instead! Except I _didn't!_" Beast Boy yelled. He looked down at his unconscious friend, absolutely horrified at what he had unintentionally done.

"Whatever B, we'll talk about it later, just help me get him to his room."

Beast Boy took one of Robin's arms and slung it around his shoulder, Cyborg doing the same, taking his other arm. They hurried out of the training room and into Robin's.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Beast Boy said, as he helped put Robin down on his bed.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest and soon he should wake up. Go get Raven and Star. Training is over."

Beast Boy ran outside and saw Starfire doing an obstacle course. Raven was standing by with a stopwatch. He walked over to Raven and waited for Starfire to complete the course.

"Her aim is looking better. You must have really helped her. Good job Raven."

"She's still throwing too many starbolts before actually hitting the target but she has improved a lot. And thanks. What are you doing out here? Did training finish early?" Raven said, not moving her eyes away from Starfire and the obstacle course.

"Uh..yeah..." Beast Boy suddenly got more nervous remembering he would have to explain what happened to Robin.

"Okay. Guess we're done then." Raven said as she stopped the timer. Starfire flew over and smiled at Beast Boy, only making him even more nervous about the news he now had to deliver. Starfire was like a sister to him, he hated seeing her upset. And telling her that he knocked out Robin would _definitely_ make her upset. And after seeing her do the obstacle course, he was also reminded that Starfire could probably hurt him in over a hundred ways.

"Beast Boy says that training's over so we're done for today." Raven told Starfire.

"Glorious! This leaves me plenty of time to prepare dinner!"

Raven and Beast Boy both shuddered slightly at the thought of Starfire's cooking.

"Uh Star, before you go make dinner, you should probably go see Robin first..." Beast Boy said hesitantly. As much as he hated having to tell her this, she had to know. It wouldn't be right to not tell them.

"Very well, I shall ask him whether he wants kablermic or dloglefarb." Starfire said as she flew inside the Tower.

"Ugh" Beast Boy groaned. Starfire had failed to notice the uncertainty and fear in his voice when he said that.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked, sounding slightly concerned. When she was thinking of what her life would be like without her friends a few days ago, she realized that she may have taken them for granted. Especially Beast Boy. Even though he annoyed her, he meant well. And over the past two days, she hadn't heard a single irritating comment come from his lips. He was probably still tired from the battle, but it seemed as though he gained more maturity from that experience. She thought the least she could do was act mature also. Plus it did sound like something was wrong.

"Well...you see..Robin and I were fighting, you know, as practice, and I suddenly lost control and ended up knocking him out"

"You what?! What do you mean 'lost control'?" Raven was now _really_ concerned.

"I don't know! It was like, he ran to me and kicked me in the gut, then I ran to him to try to punch him in the gut, but then I suddenly tackled him and started punching him till he lost consciousness! But I didn't mean it!"

Raven was staring at him with a worried look. She then grabbed his hands and flew off into the Tower, carrying him by the hands as she flew. They got to Robin's room as fast as they could, and found Robin sitting up holding an icepack to his head. Cyborg was doing some more scanning, making sure he was okay. Starfire was looking at Robin with a comforting look on her face. She had her hand on his shoulder, and was gently squeezing it to let him know he would be fine.

Beast Boy and Raven both let out a sigh of relief. Beast Boy was just glad that Robin was awake and that Starfire didn't look mad. Raven was mostly relieved to see that there wasn't any other damage and that he seemed okay.

Raven and Beast Boy didn't even notice that they were still holding hands until Cyborg looked at them and said, "Uh, hey guys. Why are you holding hands?"

They looked at their hands and quickly pulled apart, trying to cover up the blush that was now on their faces.

"So Robin, how are you feeling?" Raven asked, trying to avoid further questioning on the embarrassing mistake she and Beast Boy had made.

"Better than when I woke up a few minutes ago."

"I'm so sorry Robin! I don't even know how it happened! I meant to punch you in the stomach, but then I suddenly couldn't control my body anymore!" Beast Boy explained, probably for the third time now.

"It's okay Beast Boy. I sometimes lose control like that too. I guess it's just from the adrenaline and it gets your mind going." Robin replied.

"I guess..." Beast Boy had to admit this was a valid reason.

"And look at me, I'm fine. No harm done. Don't even worry about it." Robin calmly said, getting up from his bed. "Who's up for some dinner?"

Ahaha! Slade is a sneaky one! I made it so he couldn't control Beast Boy's mind so that the Bbrae plot could still develop. Plus Slade seems like he would want to leave Beast Boy totally confused on why he couldn't control his movement and powers at certain times. Thanks for reading! Please review if you can!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Again, thanks for your reviews and everything! Please review if you can!

Chapter 4:

The Titan's just finished dinner, and now Cyborg and Robin were playing video games, with Beast Boy watching. Starfire was making some kind of Tamaranean concoction for the next day's breakfast. Raven was sitting next to Beast Boy, reading a book and drinking some tea.

"You're going down Cyborg!" Robin yelled.

"No way bird brains!" Cyborg yelled back.

"Could you be any louder?" Raven said. Beast Boy laughed at her sarcasm, and said back, "give them a minute, they will." Raven groaned when he said this and put her book down. She walked over to the counter and watched as Starfire started mixing something that looked like purple glue. She looked at her tea, and put the mug in the sink because she now had lost her appetite for anything.

Raven had meditated earlier, so she didn't need to now, she didn't feel like reading, and her tea was no longer appealing with the smell of Starfire's "food" filling the room. She went back to the couch and sat down in between Robin and Cyborg.

"Booyah! A thousand points!" Cyborg screamed. Robin moaned and then perked up once he earned a thousand points as well.

"Who's laughing now Cyborg!" Robin screamed. Raven couldn't take the screaming and got up and sat on the end of the couch, next to Beast Boy. He noticed her irritated expression and said "guys calm down it's just a game." Cyborg and Robin were too busy with their game and didn't notice him say anything. "Nice try" Raven said. "Just a game huh? Remember that next time _you're_ playing video games." Beast Boy laughed and noticed Raven even smile a little bit.

Robin and Cyborg continued yelling at each other, their volume increasing by the minute. Raven couldn't take it anymore and used her powers to unplug the devise. She smiled when the obnoxiously bright colors and irritating sound effects turned off. Cyborg and Robin both turned to her and looked like they were about to burst.

"You did not just do what I think you did" Cyborg said. Beast Boy started cracking up at what Raven had done. He put an arm around Raven's shoulder in a friendly way and said, "oh but she did." Raven gave a sneaky smile and admitted to herself that seeing Robin and Cyborg so mad that she ruined their silly game was pretty funny. She looked at Beast Boy who was still laughing slightly at the other two boys who had plugged the devise back in and were now starting a new game.

He didn't even notice that his arm was still around Raven, who apparently didn't notice either. They both looked at each other and then noticed how close their faces were, Beast Boy's arm bringing them closer. He pulled his arm away and started blushing like crazy. "Heheh, sorry about that."

Raven didn't even hear what he said. She was staring at his face, admiring every feature. She never noticed how cute he was. His fang that poked out actually made him look kind of hot. And his green skin actually worked well for him. It wasn't a gross green, but a lovely dark green that reminded her of the leaves on trees. And his green eyes that glistened when he smiled. And his pointed ears, which were actually pretty adorable to her.

Realizing he had said something and she had not answered, Raven snapped out of her trance and said, "sorry what?"

"Oh, I was just saying sorry. For putting my arm around you." Beast Boy repeated. He actually didn't notice her staring because he was also staring at her. Her pale purple-grey skin that reminded him of rain clouds, so beautiful and delicate. And her chakra stone on her forehead, which glowed a beautiful red when the light reflected off of it. And her big gorgeous eyes that sparkled when she smiled. Her purple hair that blew gently in the wind when she flew.

"Oh uh no problem." Raven replied, feeling her cheeks get warm. She turned her attention back to the TV screen, which was not entertaining at all. She looked in the corner of her eye and saw Beast Boy leaning back on the couch looking bored out of his mind. She leaned over to him and whispered, "when do you think they'll start yelling again?" He chuckled slightly and leaned back and whispered, "I'm guessing about five minutes." They noticed their faces very close again, and actually didn't back off right away. They were both lost in each other's eyes, and didn't even notice until Cyborg said "Yo, if you two are gonna kiss go somewhere else." They both backed away as fast as they could and turned their bodies away from each other, trying desperately to hide the blush on their cheeks. Raven decided to just head to her room, to prevent staring at Beast Boy's handsome face again.

"I'll be in my room" she said as she floated out of the common room. Beast Boy became slightly sad that she left, since they were the only ones who seemed to notice each other at the moment. He slouched in his seat and stared at the TV, once again very bored. He looked around the room, and his eyes landed on a book sitting on the coffee table. Apparently Raven was in such a rush to leave the room that she forgot it. He picked it up and left the common room, walking down the hallway until he reached Raven's room. As he got to the door a wave of nervousness was suddenly upon him. What the heck? Why did he feel like this? All he was doing was giving Raven her book. He tried shaking it off but when that didn't work, he knocked on the door anyway.

Raven opened one of her eyes when she heard knocking on her door. After those weird moments with Beast Boy, she figured some meditation was necessary. She got up and opened the door, and saw Beast Boy standing there, looking very nervous. She realized that all that meditation was for nothing, because all those emotions came right back to her. They were strange emotions, she couldn't even classify what kind.

"May I help you?"

"Oh, uh, you forgot your book." Beast Boy said, as he pulled the book out from behind his back. He handed it to her, and as she reached her hands out at the same time, she accidentally knocked it out of his hands. They both bent down to pick it up, bumping heads as they did so.

"Oops uh, sorry." Beast Boy said, rubbing his head. He bent back down again, picking up the book and handing it to her.

"Thanks." Raven said, as she took the book from him.

"So, uh, goodnight I guess." Beast Boy said awkwardly. He actually didn't want to leave. He wanted to spark up a conversation with Raven, but he thought the chances of her being interested in talking to him were very slim.

"Yeah. Goodnight." Raven replied. She couldn't help but notice how nervous he looked. "You feeling ok?" She asked.

"Huh what? Oh yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" The question only made him more nervous. He really didn't know why he suddenly got so nervous, he just did for some reason.

"You just seem really nervous, that's all."

"What? Nervous? Hahaha I'm not nervous!" He could tell his cheeks were red now, and felt himself start to sweat slightly. "Well night!" He said quickly before she could ask anymore questions.

"Umm ok. Night." She replied. Just before he walked away the alarm went off. They both rushed to the common room, and found the other three Titans staring at the TV screen, which showed what was causing the alarm to go off.

"It's Billy Numerous. He's robbing the bank. Titans go!"

"Why Billy lookie here, we gotta safe full a jewels!" Billy said to Billy. There were at least ten of them all scattered around the bank, cracking safes and taking as many bags of money as they could. A birdarang hit one of the many Billys, hitting him in the face.

"Party's over Billy. Time for you and your friends to leave." Robin said. "Titans go!"

They all separated, taking on different Billys. Beast Boy turned into an ox and rammed four of them into a wall. Starfire threw numerous starbolts at a few of them. Robin knocked a few of them out with a couple punches. Cyborg used his sonic cannon and hit a few more with it. Raven threw tables and chairs at some more Billys.

Slade was listening in on the battle. When he heard a lion roar and several loud screams that all sounded the same, he knew that that was his cue. He grabbed his remote control from the table and started manipulating the controls.

Beast Boy, in lion form, had just knocked over several Billys, and it suddenly happened again. He lost control. It was like earlier that day when he had suddenly lost control of his actions when he was training with Robin. Without meaning to, he turned into a hawk and flew up to Starfire, and started clawing at her with his talons.

"Friend Beast Boy why do you attack me?!" Starfire screeched. "I do not wish to hurt you Beast Boy!"

He tried stopping himself, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not regain control of his body. He kept poking and clawing her until she threw a starbolt at him, sending him to the ground.

"What the heck?! It happened again!" Beast Boy stood there, confused, until Robin snapped him out of it. "Beast Boy behind you!" However it was too late because several Billys had tackled him to the ground. He turned into a gorilla and threw them off of him. That time he controlled his body, but soon Slade took over once again. Slade used his remote control, and had Beast Boy turn into a tiger and tackle Robin, scratching his face and chest until a black ray captured him and held him tightly. Slade smiled to himself, satisfied with his work. He leaned back in his chair, believing that this was enough for one day.

"Robin!" Starfire flew to his side, examining his injuries. Luckily there were only a few scratches, and none of them were too deep. Starfire also had a few scratches on her face and arms. Cyborg ran to Robin as well, scanning him like he did earlier that day.

"Dude! What is wrong with you!" Cyborg yelled to Beast Boy.

"Okay that was _not_ me! It was like I lost control of my body! Like earlier today when I was training with Robin!" Raven released him, and he started pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what just happened. Raven flew to him and stopped him. His pacing was giving her a headache.

"We'll talk about it later, right now we gotta get these two home." Cyborg said as he picked up Robin and Starfire. He put them in the back seats of the T-car. "I'll meet you guys back at the Tower." And with that Cyborg drove off.

"Okay. What happened back there?" Raven crossed her arms and waited for Beast Boy to answer.

"Raven, I seriously don't know." He said calmly, turning his head to look at her. He looked so helpless, so confused. She actually felt a little sympathetic for him. She sighed and said, "How did it happen? How did you 'lose control'?"

"I don't even know. I tried changing back into my human form, but I just couldn't. Raven, what's wrong with me?"

She sighed and said, "I don't know. Maybe there's something inside that's taking over. Just try to relax and don't worry about it okay? We'll figure this out."

"I'm just afraid of hurting you guys. I already attacked Robin and Starfire, I can't imagine hurting Cyborg..or you."

"Relax, it's okay. Let's just go home and we can talk about it later." She flew off, and Beast Boy soon followed.

"I just don't want to hurt you..." he thought to himself.

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! New chapter should be posted soon hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Thanks for your reviews and everything. I apologize but this chapter is _super_ short. I didn't have many ideas today but I wanted to post another chapter just to give you guys _something_. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and more interesting. Anyways here you go!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Beast Boy was the last one to arrive at the Tower. He found the others in the infirmary, with Robin and Starfire both resting on their own beds. Raven was at Robin's side, healing his injuries. Cyborg was at Starfire's side, washing her face and arms with a damp towel. Beast Boy thought he had done enough damage for one day so he just sat in one of the chairs against the wall. Raven had finished healing Robin and had moved on to Starfire. Beast Boy got up from the chair and went over to Robin, still keeping a safe distance just in case his body decided to rebel again.

"Robin, I am _so_ sorry. I don't know what came over me! It was like earlier when I lost control! I don't know how it happened! I'm sorry..." Beast Boy said sadly. He looked down to the floor and sighed. This didn't make sense. This wasn't happening a few days ago. He had complete control until after they fought Red X. Wait a second...

"Guys I just realized something! This wasn't happening a few days ago, it happened after we fought Red X! What if he's behind this?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I don't know Beast Boy. Red X is more of a 'hit and run' villain. He just steals and escapes. We've never had a long-term battle with him." Robin stated as he stood up from the bed, since he was now completely healed.

Starfire also stood from her bed as Raven had completed healing her as well. "True. He is not like Brother Blood or the Brotherhood of Evil. He merely steals."

"Yeah at least with the Brotherhood of Evil they were really trying to mess with us. And X doesn't really care about us. He just fights us to get us out of the way." Cyborg said.

"Well maybe that was all a set up! Maybe it was just so we would think he didn't want anything to do with us just so he could figure out a way to destroy us!" Beast Boy suggested. "Come on guys think about it! It's not like he's dumb. He's managed to escape every time!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Beast Boy actually makes a good point." Raven said. "Beast Boy's right. He has escaped every time and has proven himself to put up quite a fight. He's probably more than capable of something like this. Question is how is he doing it?"

"I don't think we should jump to conclusions just yet. Maybe Beast Boy is just going through some kind of weird power phase of his life." Robin said.

"What like shape-shifter puberty?" Beast Boy asked.

"It could be another villain. Like the Puppet Master. Or Control Freak." Cyborg said.

"That seems to make more sense. Those two villains are more likely to be doing something such as mind control." Robin scratched his head in thought.

"It's not mind control. I'm very aware of what I'm doing. It's my body that seems to have a mind of it's own. Like when I was clawing at Starfire I knew what I was doing and I kept trying to change back, but I couldn't."

"We should investigate this more tomorrow. Right now I want us all to get some rest. I think our main priorities for tomorrow are to find the Puppet Master and Control Freak and see if they have anything to do with this."

The others nodded and they all headed off to bed for the night. All of them except Beast Boy and Raven. As the others filed out of the room, Raven stopped as she noticed Beast Boy staying behind.

"You going to bed yet or not?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking. I mean, we haven't fought the Puppet King or Control Freak in a long time, how could they have done anything like this?"

"Well, Control Freak always seems to surprise us, and the Puppet King attacked us when we weren't expecting it. It's possible that they may have gotten into the Tower."

"I guess..."

"Well goodnight then." Raven said as she started to walk away.

"Hey Rae?"

Raven turned around to face Beast Boy again. "Yes?"

Beast Boy walked up and hugged her. This took her by surprise, and she surprised him too by hugging back. They stayed like this for several seconds until she pulled back.

"What was that for?"

"For making sure I was okay. Goodnight." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Anytime." She said even though he had already left the room. She smiled to herself and went to her room to sleep.

* * *

Again I'd like to say sorry that this chapter was so short and uneventful. Thank you for reading and hopefully I can get another chapter up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! First of all, thank you! I really appreciate your reviews and such! Again sorry that the last chapter wasn't too exciting, but it looks like you guys enjoyed the Bbrae ending ;) if you have any ideas for Bbrae fluff feel free to leave a review with your suggestion. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Beast Boy walked into the common room and found his four friends already up, eating their breakfast. Once he finished cooking his tofu eggs he went to the table and sat down. Robin began explaining what their plan for the day would be.

"Today our main focus is to find Control Freak and the Puppet King. Starfire and I will go check the jail after breakfast to see if they're still there. If not, I want Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy to go search for Control Freak. Electronics stores, movie theaters, you know where to look. Starfire and I can search for the Puppet King."

"What do we do if we find him?" Cyborg asked.

"We're still not sure if they're the ones responsible for what's been happening to Beast Boy. Just take him back to the Tower and don't tell him anything. Contact us once you find him."

The Titans all nodded and once Starfire and Robin finished breakfast they headed for the jail. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were all looking at the giant TV screen, which at the moment was serving as a computer screen.

"If Control Freak isn't in jail where do you think we should look first?" Cyborg asked as he made a map appear on the screen.

"Probably the video store. That's where he normally attacks." Beast Boy answered.

"How exactly are we supposed to take him back to the Tower and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?" Raven asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well he doesn't have powers, so it's not like we're going to need a complicated safe or anything." Cyborg replied. Suddenly the screen started buzzing with a call, and when Cyborg answered Robin showed up on the screen.

"The Puppet King is still here, but Control Freak escaped two weeks ago. Starfire and I are going to check the movie rental store, you guys check the electronics store. Call me if you find him." Robin said, and the screen went blank.

"To the T-car!" Cyborg announced dramatically, and the three Titans hurried to the garage and into the vehicle.

* * *

Within several minutes, the three Titans arrived at the electronics store, which seemed to be the size of three football fields. Not only was it huge in square footage, but it was two stories high. The first floor was mostly TVs and computers, and was much more spacious than the second floor, which held thousands of movies and video games.

"Okay I'll check this floor, you guys check the second floor."

"But you can't search this whole part of the store by yourself!" Beast Boy argued.

"The second floor is a maze BB it'll take two of you to search that whole floor."

Beast Boy nodded and turned into a hawk, with Raven following him. They skipped the elevators and stairs and flew to the second level.

"I'll try to pick up his scent."

"I'll fly up and get a better view of the aisles."

Raven flew up and went to the other parts of the store, scanning the aisles and getting quick glances at the customers. Beast Boy turned into a bloodhound and started sniffing the ground, trying to find the right scent.

After several minutes, Raven flew back down to Beast Boy.

"I don't think he's here, I searched the rows more than once."

"And I can't pick up his scent. Let's see if Cyborg had any luck." Beast Boy said as he pulled out his communicator and called his friend.

"Yo BB, did you find him?"

"Nope. I'm guessing you didn't either?"

"No."

"Let's call Star and Robin to see if they found him."

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary green one." Beast Boy and Raven turned around, and found Control Freak standing behind them, with his arms crossed. In one hand he had a remote, which he pointed at them and suddenly a shelf holding movies came to life. It started flinging movies at the two Titans, but they easily dodged them. Cyborg had also arrived at the scene, and started blasting at the monstrous shelf. Other things around them came to life.

Raven was blasting the video game controllers that were flying at her, and didn't noticed tons of CDs starting to make their way to her.

"Raven look out!" Beast Boy yelled. Even though he had warned her, his instincts were to act fast. He ran to her, grabbing her by the waist as they landed on the ground. They crawled into one of the aisles, deciding to come up with a plan. The two shelves they were in between had been knocked over so they were leaning against one another, making Beast Boy and Raven have to sit very close.

"This place has smoke detectors right?" Beast Boy asked, his face inches away from Raven's. When he noticed this he started blushing, but couldn't turn his head to hide it, due to the very tight space they were in.

"They probably do. That worked last time." Raven replied, and also noticed the very small gap that was between their faces, causing her to blush as well.

They were interrupted from their planning when a shadow cast over them.

"Oh my gosh! Bbrae is real! Take that robraelove2247! Bbrae forever!" Control Freak yelled, causing the two Titans to blush even more. They quickly snapped out of it and got back to their task. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and grabbed Control Freak. Raven used her powers and threw CDs and DVDs at the smoke detectors, causing them to go off, and stop the electronic monsters.

"Booyah! Another win for the Titans!" Cyborg fist pumped the air. Raven rolled her eyes then pulled out her communicator.

"We found Control Freak."

"Great! Meet back at the Tower pronto."

The three Titans along with a captured Control Freak went back to the T-car and returned to their Tower.

* * *

Starfire and Robin were sitting on the couch waiting for the others to return with the captured villain. They were sitting there awkwardly, hoping the others would hurry up and get back. There had been an incident during the mission that they didn't want to talk about at the moment. They had asked the guards if the Puppet King and Control Freak were still in the jail. When they got the information they needed, they started making their way by foot to the movie rental store. As they were making their way down the street, a random stranger whistled when he saw Starfire, and gave her a sly smile and a wink.

"Hey cutie," he said. This made Robin furious. He pinned the rude man to a wall and yelled, "Don't talk to her like that! No one talks to my girlfriend that way!" Realizing what he had said and done, Robin released the man and quickly apologized. The rest of their mission was terribly awkward. Robin didn't mean to call Starfire his girlfriend, in fact that wasn't even their status. He just tried his best to act like the situation never happened for the rest of the mission.

Now back at the Tower, they were all alone. They both knew that they would have to talk about it sooner or later, but neither one wanted to bring it up. Starfire was the first to speak.

"Robin, I wish to ask you about earlier."

Robin sighed and turned to her. "Look Star, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you my girlfriend and get all defensive like that. I was just mad that that stranger was so crude to you."

Starfire smiled and took his hand. "No apology is necessary Robin. I appreciate your protectiveness. In all fairness I would have done the same for you."

Robin smiled back at her. "Thanks Star."

"Robstar is real too! Take that again robraelove2247!" Control Freak yelled from the other side of the room. The three Titans and villain had arrived only seconds ago, and Control Freak happened to see Robin and Starfire gazing lovingly into each others' eyes.

No one replied to his statement, and instead the villain was thrown onto a chair, with his arms tied behind his back. The four Titans surrounded him, all now looking very serious.

"Okay what gives?" Control Freak asked.

"We'll be asking the questions here." Robin replied.

"Yeah. Like how the heck are you controlling me!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting look. This helped him regain composure and he relaxed a bit, leaving the questions to Robin.

"Okay. What are you talking about?" Control Freak stared at them, not understanding the question.

"Beast Boy's been having moments where he loses control of his body. And we think you're responsible." Robin said.

"My dear Titans, I have no idea what you mean." Control Freak said.

"No time for games Control Freak. We know you're up to something."

"If Beast Boy has been losing control of his body and you think I am responsible, then why is he slapping himself when I clearly have no remote or device to control him?" Control Freak pointed with his face to Beast Boy, who was indeed slapping himself in the face.

"Dudes do something! This hurts!"

Starfire took his arms and because of her incredible strength, could easily hold his arms down.

* * *

In his lair, Slade was listening in on the conversation. Sure making Beast Boy slap himself seemed cliché and expected, but he had to get the message across somehow. He turned the volume off and left the computer. He didn't listen in the whole time, for he had others things to do such as install the other technology in his new lair. His other one had been destroyed, so he had to replace equipment and other things.

Robin sighed heavily. So Control Freak obviously wasn't behind it.

"Cyborg, take him to jail." He sighed again, walking back to the computer.

"Got it." Cyborg also sighed, frustrated that they had looked all day and got nowhere in there search for Beast Boy's tormentor. He took Control Freak and put him in the T-car, taking him to jail.

"Well that was a huge waste of time." Raven said in her oh-so-optimistic voice.

"Oh I wish to know who is making our friend suffer!" Starfire said, releasing Beast Boy's arms.

"We will know. And we'll find them and make them pay." Robin replied.

* * *

Okay so I hope that this chapter was not a disappointment. I enjoyed the parts where Control Freak had his little shipper moments. And robraelove2247 was just a random name I came up with. Don't be offended, to be fair I did say there would be Bbrae and Robstar in the summary. Anyways thank you for reading and please review if you can! Again if you have any ideas for Bbrae or Robstar moments (such as fluff or moments or events or anything) PM me or post a review with your idea! Also maybe check out my second story I'm writing, called "Locked" :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! (this author's note is dreadfully long, but I recommend you read it anyways because it explains a few things that didn't make sense in the story). I fixed one of the chapters, explaining how Slade can tell who he's making Beast Boy interact with. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make excuses but to be fair this is my first story, like I warned you, so there probably will be mistakes here and there. Anyways so that you don't have to go back too much and search for the explanation, the chip basically picks up who is near Beast Boy. If you remember in the episode "Go!" Cyborg was able to track Starfire's heartbeat with his arm, so this is probably possible too. At least for this show it is. When the chip picks up who is around him, it will also show things such as the person's heartbeat and brain activity. If you also think of the episodes "Apprentice" (parts one and two) than you will know what it looked like when Slade put those microscopic chips in the Titans' blood streams. So think of one of those, except glued to the surface of the skin. I realize this is terribly unrealistic but I mean come on anything was possible on this show hahaha. You're also probably wondering "hey, why didn't you just make it so Slade can see everything?" That is an excellent question. I realized that first of all, it'd be awkward if Slade had accidentally tuned in while Beast Boy was like in the shower or changing, and also (since this is a Bbrae story) it would be awkward if Bbrae was having a moment and Slade was watching the whole thing. I mean come on, that's beyond awkward. Also, I'm going to borrow something from stories I've read. The things in _italics _and quotes are the character's thoughts. Thanks so much for your reviews, they really push me to keep writing! Thanks for everything really. Anyways, sorry for this very long author's note, I just wanted to clear a few things up. Here you go!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Slade was in his lair, looking at blueprints for some new equipment he had to install. Because his lair still needed to be completed, he had to work most of the day on it. His computer would alarm him if any of Beast Boy's stats drastically changed. Occasionally he would check up on it, listening for a few minutes to see if there was any opportunity for him to strike again. When he wasn't monitoring the computer, he kept the chip volume off.

Suddenly his giant computer screen started blinking red and made a small beeping noise. Heart beat had picked up quite a bit, and brain waves had increased slightly as well. Pixel outlines of Starfire and Raven along with their information appeared on screen next to Beast Boy's charts. The computer also said that Beast Boy was about three feet apart from each of them. He turned the volume up and heard what sounded like Robin's voice, only very muffled and distant. It also sounded very windy and like wind was blowing all around.

* * *

Beast Boy flew in between Raven and Starfire, in his hawk form. Raven had her communicator in her hand, listening to Robin's directions. Dr. Light was robbing a bank. The Titans were hoping that it wouldn't take long to take him to the jail. They wanted to get back home to start doing more research on the possible culprits of what was happening to Beast Boy. He argued against coming, afraid that he might lose control again, however Robin believed he would be fine.

They arrived at the bank just in time to catch Dr. Light as he was running outside. They surrounded him so he couldn't escape, all taking a fighting stance. Starfire's hands glowing green, Robin's bow-staff at the ready, Cyborg's arm becoming a sonic cannon, Raven's black magic surrounding nearby trashcans and cars, and Beast Boy, prepared to become any animal necessary to stop the criminal.

"Well, if it isn't the Teen Titans," Dr. Light said, mostly to Robin, who was in front of him.

"Give back the money Dr. Light, or is this going to get ugly?" Robin said. Without a word, Dr. Light attacked. A bright laser-like beam came from his hands, as he targeted Robin. Robin had started doing various flips and maneuvers to escape the rays. Cyborg had aimed his sonic cannon at the villain and hit him with the blue laser. Dr. Light stumbled back, only to recover and begin aiming the laser at Cyborg, until an ox ran into his side, knocking him out of the way and onto the ground. Dr. Light quickly got up and had a small battle with Starfire, who was flying.

* * *

Slade heard all that was going on, and on the right side of the screen the information of Cyborg, Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Dr. Light appeared. He turned the volume up, and when he heard the words "Azarath metrion zinthos" he chuckled to himself.

* * *

Raven had thrown several cars and empty trash cans at Dr. Light, who had either dodged or destroyed them.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven yelled as she used her powers to take a bus and fling it at Dr. Light. He used his light laser again to disintegrate the bus. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg then had their turn, each giving him their own small attack. He fought back too, and from behind him Raven started to chant again. About halfway in, she was knocked over by a giant green tail. She looked up to see Beast Boy, as a T-rex, looking down at her. He turned into a lion and slowly walked to her, then pounced on her. She kicked him off, and with her powers, took a trashcan and put it over his head. When he got out he turned into a wolf and started running to her. She started to run as well, and was stopped when a jaguar ran right in front of her. He pounced again, landing on her and starting to scratch and claw at her, until a blast of starbolts hit him, sending him into a wall.

* * *

Slade chuckled at himself again, seeing Raven's brain waves and health meter both slowly drop. He then muted the volume and went back to the blueprints.

* * *

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg had worn down and captured Dr. Light in time to see Beast Boy as a jaguar attacking Raven. Starfire was quick enough and had sent him flying into a wall with one of her starbolts. The police had arrived, and were now taking Dr. Light to jail, leaving the five Titans alone.

Beast Boy had hit the wall hard enough that he lost consciousness, and Raven had hit her head on the pavement, knocking her out as well. Their three friends didn't say a word, and just hurried to get home. Starfire took Raven in her arms, and Robin took Beast Boy in his. They laid them in the back seats of the T-car. Cyborg got in the driver's seat and told the other two to meet him back at the Tower.

"Oh Robin! I fear our friend is in danger!"

"It's okay, Star. Raven will be fine."

"It is not Raven I am worried about. It is Beast Boy. He has been losing his control more often now." Starfire looked at Robin with teary eyes. She was truly terrified for her friend. Beast Boy was like a brother to her, she loved him so much. She didn't like ever seeing him in pain.

Robin took her by the shoulders firmly but gently, "Don't worry Star, we're going to fix this. I'm scared for Beast Boy too, but we are going to figure out why this keeps happening and we are going to put a stop to it." Robin said in his determined and passionate leader voice that he used whenever one of his team members had lost faith. It always gave them courage, and a thought that there was hope. He pulled Starfire closer to him and gave her a comforting hug.

"Thank you Robin. Let us return home so we may see our friends." Starfire said when they finished their hug. Robin was driven in the T-car on the way there, so Starfire had to fly him home. She took him by the hands and flew with ease back to the Tower.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven were both in the infirmary on their own beds, both still unconscious. Robin and Starfire both came into the room, and found Raven floating up and down over her bed, in a lying down position, and Beast Boy lying down on a bed near hers.

Beast Boy's eyes slowly opened. He sat up and found himself in the infirmary, on one of the beds. He looked around and saw Starfire with a small grin on her face, and Robin with a relieved expression on his face. His head started throbbing, and his body ached.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"We'll tell you about it later. Right now it's important that you rest." Cyborg replied. Beast Boy looked at Starfire and Robin, who both nodded.

"Please friend, rest. It is important that you regain your strength." Starfire said as she walked over to Beast Boy and gently helped him lie back down again. He turned his head and saw Raven in another bed, floating up and down in a lying down position. He suddenly remembered everything. Him attacking her. Her having to fight him back to protect herself.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"She'll be fine. Healing trance, remember?" Cyborg reassured his friend.

"I'm sorry." Beast Boy said to his friends.

"No apology necessary. I know you're not the one doing this. You would never hurt her like this. You would never hurt anyone like this." Robin told him.

They had dealt with a similar thing in the past, when Beast Boy had gotten covered in a chemical that made him turn into The Beast. They knew this time that it was best not to push him, given that the last time they pushed him too hard they provoked The Beast.

Beast Boy was relieved that his friends weren't mad, and that they knew he wasn't purposely hurting them, but he still felt guilty for causing them so much trouble.

* * *

Later that night, when Beast Boy had recovered and was allowed to leave the infirmary, he went to his room, and begun thinking about other villains who could be torturing him.

_'Mumbo? No. This isn't really his thing. Overload? No way. Maybe it's Brother Blood! This is definitely up his alley. But he hypnotizes people by looking into their eyes doesn't he? And we haven't seen him in a long time. We caught him. So it can't be him. I still think it could be Red X. Or maybe Slade? No. I don't think he would ever target me. It's normally either Robin or Raven. Raven. I hope she's okay. Maybe I should see if she is out of the infirmary.'_

Beast Boy got up from his chair in his room and went to Raven's room, suddenly feeling very nervous, like he had a few days ago when he had to go to her room to return her book. He knocked lightly on the door. It opened slightly, revealing Raven, who looked healed and well.

"Hey Rae. I was just checking to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine." She said plainly.

"Okay great. So uh, what's up?" Beast Boy could feel himself getting more nervous by the second. He felt his palms get sweaty, and he could feel his cheeks turn red.

Raven noticed him getting nervous. _'Maybe he feels bad about attacking me? He doesn't need to, I'm fine. And I know he wasn't purposely hurting me. Now I feel bad for him, he looks terrified. He's so nervous...it's kind of cute. What? Where did that come from?'_

"Beast Boy, if you're nervous about what happened earlier, it's fine. Really. Look at me, do I look mad to you?"

"I don't know I can't really tell...your face normally has the same expression..." he replied in a confused voice.

To his surprise, Raven replied with a small smile and a blush. "Good point."

_'Did she just blush? Did she just smile?! Did I just make Raven smile AND blush?! Dude! I wonder if she likes me..."_

"And I'm sorry for attacking you. I really didn't mean to."

"Beast Boy, it's okay. I get it."

"Okay. Thanks Rae. Well I guess I'll just get some sleep. Robin will probably want us up early so we can keep searching. Night."

"Night." Raven replied, and shut her bedroom door.

_'I'm glad she forgives me, I wouldn't be able to cope with that kind of guilt. She's so forgiving. And pretty. And kind. And why am I walking back to her room? Stop it legs! I know this isn't the mind control problem, because I know that I'm doing this on my own. But why? No Beast Boy. Don't do it. Don't do-'_

"I thought you were going to sleep?" Raven asked, with her door open again. Beast Boy had been walking to his room, but decided to turn around. When he knocked on her door she answered quickly. Too quickly for him to back out.

Without thinking, and being completely driven by emotion, Beast Boy took a few steps closer to Raven and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Rae." He said calmly and again started walking to his room.

Raven stood there in shock. _'I'm going to have to go to Nevermore.'_

There you have it! Yes I am going to be using a popular concept among Fanfiction and am having Raven go to Nevermore next chapter. I also took the idea of showing their thoughts in italics and quotes. Sorry that this chapter took some time, I never found enough time to write. Again I apologize for the long author's note at the beginning. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading! Try and review please? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi. Just wanted to say I am so terribly sorry for the dreadfully long wait. When I found time to write, I normally worked on "Locked" because I hadn't updated that one in so long. Well, that one is updated now, so this story can finally have my attention. So quick recap, last chapter we had Slade make Beast Boy attack Raven, then he went and apologized, then kissed her on the cheek. Now Raven has to go to Nevermore because her emotions are probably on the verge of insanity from all this confusion. Okay. On with chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8:

"_He is in so much trouble."_

"_No don't hurt him! He's cute and sweet and I think he likes us!"_

"_Eh. I've seen better."_

"_Well technically a relationship among the team would endanger us all. We wouldn't want to jeopardize our friends."_

"_Oh screw it all! I say we kick his butt for freaking us all out."_

"_Hehe...he kissed me..."_

"_ENOUGH!" _And it became silent. The blue cloaked Raven, also the actual Raven who was inside her own mind, yelled over all the Emoticlones, who were all arguing over what to do. After Beast Boy had kissed Raven on the cheek, she could tell her emotions were getting ahead of her and were all freaking out over what to make of the situation.

"_One at a time. Rage, what do you think?" _She confronted the red-cloaked version of herself. She needed opinions from all of her emotions, if one was left unheard, it would only worsen the problem.

"_I think we should hurt him. Make him pay! Look what he did to us! We're a complete mess because he had to go confusing us all!"_

"_We're not doing that. Happy, ugh just get it over with."_

"_I think we should kiss him back! Have we seen him? He's so cute and hilarious! Come on guys!"_

"_We aren't doing that either. Rude, what do you think?"_

Instead of answering the Emoticlone just burped loudly and shrugged.

"_Thought so. Knowledge? Any thoughts?"_

"_Obviously. I concur that we investigate further into the situation and find out Beast Boy's motives for such uncharacteristic behavior."_

"_I agree. So, it's decided then. Investigate more and find out why that happened."_

"_Hey wait! Don't I get a say in this?" _Said an Emoticlone that hadn't spoken yet. Dressed in a purple cloak, she stepped up to say her thoughts.

"_Fine. What do you think Affection?"_

"_I think we should ask what he thinks of us! I think he likes us!"_

"_Didn't we already agree not to do that? We already have a plan, we're going to-"_

"Friend Raven, it is me, Starfire. May I ask if you are alright? You did not come for breakfast, so I was sent to see if 'anything was up'."

_'What? I missed breakfast? What time is it?' _Raven floated back down to her bed, checking the clock to see that it was already past ten. She hadn't realized she was in Nevermore for so long.

"Everything's fine Starfire. I was just in Nevermore for longer than I thought."

"Something is of the matter?"

"Uh it's nothing." Raven said trying to get out of saying what was bothering her.

"Please I must know what is troubling my friend." Starfire persisted. Raven took a deep breath and opened her door, seeing her friend with that same concerned look on her face that she had several days ago.

"Nothing is troubling me Starfire. Thanks for asking though." Raven took a few steps forward, about to make her way to the common room, when Starfire blocked her way.

"Starfire, could you please move?"

"No I will not. Friend Raven, you must tell me what is of the matter."

"Nothing's 'of the matter'. I was just checking up on my emotions." She tried to go around Starfire, who once again blocked her path.

"That is untrue. Never have you been in meditation for such long periods of time, so there must be a reason for you being in meditation for so long."

Raven took a deep breath again, this time phasing through the floor to the common room. She exhaled when she saw that Starfire had not followed, and began making herself some tea. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, and hadn't noticed her phase in.

She was busying herself with her tea when she heard the doors open. She turned and saw Starfire floating above the ground. Once the two made eye contact, Raven knew what to do. Run. Or in her case, fly.

* * *

Cyborg had just beat Robin for the fifth time in a row, and was now playing against Beast Boy. Robin was pretending he didn't care and stared at the screen intently. Since he didn't like to lose, he paid close attention to the technique and plays that the other two boys were using. He glanced back and forth from the screen to his friends to the controllers in their hands. He looked back up at the screen, but his attention was diverted when he saw two figures outside of the window, flying around frantically.

"Do you guys see that?"

"The only thing I see is my avatar kicking BB's butt!"

"No, I mean something outside the window. Could you pause the game for a sec?"

Cyborg paused the game and both he and Beast Boy set their controllers on the table in front of them.

"Do you see it?" Robin stood up from the couch and walked to the window, trying to get a better view of the two flying figures.

"Yeah, two flying things. Are they here to attack?" Beast Boy said as he himself got up and stood next to Robin by the window, also looking at the two things outside.

"I don't think so, they look like they're chasing each other. Or rather, one is chasing the other one."

"It could just be some birds."

"Birds wouldn't do that. Besides they're too big to be birds."

By now Cyborg had also gotten up from the couch and gone to the window.

"Let's just go outside and get a better view of it."

* * *

"Friend Raven! I will not let you be upset! I must know of your situation!"

"Starfire for the hundredth time, nothing is wrong!" Raven stopped midair and turned the other way, now going in a clockwise direction around the Tower. However she had expected Starfire to react faster and begin following her again, which is why she was startled when she flew into her, knocking them both down to the ground. Starfire now had a grip on Raven, who was struggling to free herself. Raven used her powers and pulled Starfire's arms down with the black energy, allowing her to escape. She wasted no time and shot back up into the sky, however was soon followed by Starfire, whose alien strength helped her break free.

"But whenever someone says nothing is wrong, something most certainly is!" She was now chasing Raven around in the air, refusing to settle for the usual 'nothing's wrong, I'm fine' answer.

The two girls were too wrapped up in their flying and chasing to notice a green falcon come up from behind them. The falcon was carrying Cyborg by the shoulders, who then shouted at the two flying girls.

"Yo! Raven! Starfire! What are ya doing?!"

Starfire and Raven stopped and flew back down to the ground, where they found Robin waiting for them. The green falcon flew back down, setting Cyborg down on his feet, then resumed human form.

"Forgive me for alarming you my friends, I was merely asking Raven what is troubling her." Starfire bowed her head slightly after giving her apology. Robin nodded and turned to Raven with a curious look on his face.

"Raven, is this true? Is something wrong?" Raven kept her cool on the outside but inside she was not sure what to do.

_'Well great. Now they're all staring and they think something's wrong.'_

_'Psychologically speaking, something is wrong. We are unsure of Beast Boy's strange behavior and cannot figure out what to make of it.'_

_'Uh, guys, I think we need to say something.'_

"Nothing's wrong. Really, I'm okay."

"Alright, if you say nothing's wrong we won't bother you about it. Come on everyone, time for combat practice." Robin led the team to the doors to the Tower, Raven being at the very back.

_'That was close...'_

"Hey Rae, you are okay right?" She turned her head and saw Beast Boy with his head cocked to the side, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

* * *

"Alright Titans, today we'll just have a practice fight. For the first round, I'll sit out. And this time, we'll be in teams. I think we need to work more on teamwork and watching out for each other. Cyborg and Raven versus Starfire and Beast Boy. You know the rules, and your goal is to pin down both members of the other team."

The two teams faced each other at the center of the mat, with Robin next to a giant digital timer, which counted down from three, until it beeped with 'Go!' on the screen.

* * *

Red X was in Slade's lair. He had stolen a couple things for him and had come to give them to him and receive his pay of Xenothium. Slade had just left the room with the stolen items and was retrieving the Xenothium. Red X stood patiently at the center of the room, until he heard the computer begin to beep. He looked at the screen, and when he figured out what was happening, picked up the controller.

"Oh this should be fun."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
